


どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？ Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou? Why did I have to end up falling completely in love with you?





	どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed  
> i'm uploading all my shit again so i'm sorry if i'll spam here  
> p.s. to those reading Smile for the Camera aka the camboy jicheol fic. i accidentally orphaned it so now it's off my radar and i dont know how to update that fucking shit here on ao3 anymore rip

It was at times like these where Jihoon felt most comfortable even after working and practicing his ass off.

 

_Standing in front of the practice room's comfort room, Jihoon wipes his sweat away using the towel on his right hand, eyes shut tight as he takes deep breaths._

 

_"Jihoonie~," he hears a gruff voice coo at him before he feels a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, making him lightly stumble back from the sudden weight thrown over him, "why do you look so tired, Jihoon-ah?"_

 

_Looking at the man behind him, he smiles a bit, "We practiced for six hours straight, Seungcheol. Do you expect me to jump and shout for more practices to be done? Of course not. Now shut up, it suddenly became so noisy when you came."_

 

_"But Jihoon~," Seungcheol pouts, seconds tick by before Jihoon hears a huff from him, "Hmph! It's okay even if you say that to me, Jihoon. Because I know deep inside that you love me and adore me and care for me," he lists on, still hugging Jihoon from the back as he sways left and right, dragging Jihoon along with him._

 

_Letting out a small laugh, Jihoon hits the arm on his chest, "Stupid."_

 

_Seungcheol leans his head on the left and looks down at Jihoon, "But I'm right, aren't I? I'm the bestestestest hyung and best friend you'll ever have and love. Admit it!"_

 

_Jihoon, trying to make his voice as stable and passive as possible, chuckles, "Mmhmm, you're the best and I love you, hyung."_

 

_Hug tightening around Jihoon, Seungcheol lets out a deep squeal and places a peck on top of Jihoon's crown, "I know. This hyung loves you, too, Jihoon."_

 

It was at times like these where Jihoon felt peaceful even after he sees his work computer ransacked, some files deleted.

 

_"Who the fuck did it? Come on, man up you shits! Who did it?" Jihoon screams as he stares at the row of men staring at him._

 

_Excruciating awkwardness hung in the air as silence ensues before a brave soul speaks up, "What actually happened, Jihoon hyung?" Mingyu asks, his eyebrows creasing in confusion._

 

_Stomping his feet, he starts walking big circles in front of the men, Jihoon huffs, "Some stupid person decided to go through my computer and delete some of my files. I spent sleepless nights to make those songs! So raise your hand right now if you don't want to get stabbed... By my face!"_

 

_Finally getting the gist–but not the latter part–Seungcheol stands up from the mattress and walks towards the fuming man, "Jihoon, we know you're angry but it's not a good example to just scream, curse, and accuse your members. The younger ones might copy your behaviour, stop it Ji," Seungcheol speaks out in a stern voice, hand gripping Jihoon's elbow._

 

_Standing still, Jihoon's eyebrows rise in disbelief, "But Seungcheol! Don't you understand how important those files were? Do you even know how much I_ stressed _over those?"_

 

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, Seungcheol sighs, "Yes, we know that, Jihoon. But it doesn't allow you to just scream and accuse all of us. Now apologize first_ then _we'll try and know who deleted it," he gently says while rubbing circles against the younger's arm._

 

_Feeling himself soften up, Jihoon breathes out, "Fine. I'm sorry, guys."_

 

_Letting out a toothy smile, Seungcheol hugs Jihoon, "_ That's _what I like about you. Now come on, let's search who that douche is."_

 

_Their investigation drones on for hours only to know that Jihoon accidentally hit the delete button when he fell asleep, said man making out a sheepish smile towards his dumbfounded members and a blush while scratching his nape, "Oops."_

 

It was at times like these where Jihoon felt rejuvenated even after staying up late just to produce songs.

 

_Bright light from the monitor reflecting Jihoon's stressed form, eyebrows creased, disheveled hair contained in a cap, eyes wide from lack of sleep, nose scrunching up in dissatisfaction, lips curved in a pout as his fingers rapidly pressed keys on his keyboard, the sound of the mouse clicking heard throughout the dimly lit room, as well as a soft melodious song playing through the speakers._

 

_He stares at the monitor hard before finally deciding to save it and call the day done._

 

Saving...2%

 

_Stretching his body out, he lets out a loud yawn and stares at the clock on his right._

 

2:48

 

_'I never thought it'd last so long,' he thinks as he stares at the slowly moving load bar on his monitor._

 

Saving...5%

 

_"Jihoon-ah," the door opens, a grumbling man walks in. He was clad in black & white polka-dotted pajamas, black tousled hair kept by his black beanie and hoodie, "it's already morning. Aren't you gonna sleep?"_

 

_Smiling at the man he replies, "Don't worry, Seungcheol. I'm just saving up. If you want, you can go back to the dorm, I'll follow suit."_

 

_Letting out a yawn and a stretch, Seungcheol plops himself down on the couch situated near the door, "Nah, I'll wait up for you, Jihoonie."_

 

Saving...16%

 

_Humming out an 'okay', Jihoon swivels around his chair and stares at the older,_ why does he look so perfect.

 

_"It's 'cause I'm awesome, Ji," he chuckles out with his eyes closed._

 

_Laughing with a blush on his cheeks, Jihoon retorts, "Oh God, I can't believe I said that out loud._ God _, your ego is already boosting up each second and I fueled it more, dammit."_

 

_"Don't worry, there's no harm in telling the truth," Seungcheol smirks, staring at Jihoon with pride swelling within him._

 

_"You sh-," Jihoon grits his teeth as he reaches at the rilakkuma stuffed toy on his left and throws it at the smirking man. It hits Seungcheol straight on his nose, pout forming on his lips. earning a hearty laugh from Jihoon._

 

_"Stop pouting, hyung. You look like an old man trying to_ look _cute," he gasps as he tries to make out the words in between his laughs._

 

_Crossing his arms, Seungcheol pouts harder, "Jihoon~ I do_ not _!"_

 

_"Yes you do."_

 

_"Not!"_

 

_"Do."_

 

_"Not!"_

 

_"Not."_

 

_"Do! ... Argh!"_

 

_Jihoon laughs harder before abruptly stopping because of the sulking man suddenly tackling him on his chair, "Cheol!"_

 

_Seungcheol has his left arm wrapped around Jihoon's neck, his right fist repeatedly rubbing the smaller on his head, "Ow, ow, ow, Seungcheol stop, stop!" Jihoon gasps out in between his laugh._

 

_Seungcheol leans into Jihoon's ear and whispers, breath making the younger's skin crawl, "It's done."_

 

_"W-what?"_

 

_"Your file. It's done. We can go and sleep now," Seungcheol smiles as he rests his head on top of Jihoon's head._

 

Save Complete...100%

 

_"Oh, oh, okay. Wait, let me just close this up," he says, earning a deep grunt in agreement from Seungcheol, the vibration felt by Jihoon._

 

_Closing up everything, Seungcheol stands by the door as he patiently waits for Jihoon. The younger man stands up from his chair and stretches his whole body, feeling his legs gain their life back, he turns towards the door and walks._

 

_"Let's go home, Jihoon," Seungcheol holds up his hand for Jihoon, to which the smaller takes, as they walk out of the building towards their dorm, hand in hand._

 

It was at times like these where Jihoon felt full even if he only ate a tiny portion of food because of the animal-like instincts of the members to eat.

 

_"Mine!"_

 

_"Hey! Give me back my chicken!"_

 

_"I was first! Give me my serving back!"_

 

_"Did someone order cheeseburger?"_

 

_"Why the hell will we get burger for lunch?"_

 

_"I dunno, burger is always good."_

 

_"No it's not, Wonwoo."_

 

_"Yes it is."_

 

_"No."_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"No."_

 

_"Whatever, there's no use talking to stupid people like you, Seungkwan."_

 

_"Wha-!"_

 

_The boys bicker on as they eat; meanwhile, a single boy stares at his half-empty plate and pokes the tiny piece of chicken breast he barely got._

 

_"Well, don't_ you _have so many food on your plate," a deep voice chuckles from behind him, the man pulling a chair along with him as he situates himself beside him._

 

_Jihoon turns his head on his right, gaze reaching the plate on the table, full with assortment of food, he sighs out, "Perks of being a leader, huh?"_

 

_Putting his arm around Jihoon's shoulder, he pats his shoulder, "Nah, I'm just really strong and fast. That's why you should fatten up more, Jihoonie. And add in some milk there, too. Wanna be tall, right?" he winks with a laugh._

 

_Pouting, Jihoon shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth, "I'm fine the way I am, thank you very much."_

 

_Pulling Jihoon closer towards him, Seungcheol rubs his cheek against the others while cooing as if he were talking to a child, "Aww~ don't worry, Jihoonie. I also like you this size, your cutie size is just my type."_

 

_Fighting back a blush, the younger huffs, "Stop talking like that, Seungcheol. I'm not a kid."_

 

_Pulling back and staring at Jihoon with a pout, Seungcheol whines, "But you're_ my _kid, now_ eat _," he picks up food from his plate and hand-feeds Jihoon, forcing the other to eat it as he knew that the younger needed more food in him._

 

_Seungcheol continues feeding Jihoon food from his plate, as if half of the content was actually meant for the man. After occasionally sliding in some bites for himself, Seungcheol and Jihoon finishes their lunch as they both stands up. Seungcheol claps his hands loudly as he speaks, "Make it fast, guys! We're gonna film our dance practice in 30 minutes so finish up here, okay?"_

 

_Receiving unanimous yeses from the members, they both turn to leave the room. Just as Seungcheol enters their practice room, he hears a soft voice behind him._

 

_"Thanks for the food, Seungcheol-ah."_

 

It was at times like these where Jihoon felt content even after he had an argument with his best friend, as he cried after a long time not doing so.

 

_"You can't just snap at me and the other kids, Jihoon! We should all talk this out!" Seungcheol exclaims in a loud and harsh voice as he rapidly does hand gestures to prove his point to the latter._

 

_"But you don't understand me, hyung! Do you know how hard it is to just lock yourself up in a room, isolated and forced to finish a song in one sitting? You can't just expect me to...to...to be calm and chill_ always _, okay?" Jihoon retorts back as he feels his body tremble._

 

_Sighing out while rubbing his temple with one hand, he speaks, "I know how hard it is for you, Jihoon. But can't you at least try and not snap at us? Especially to some of the members, you know how sensitive they are," Seungcheol walks closer to Jihoon and grabs his gently on the back of his head as he pulls the smaller closer to his chest, "you don't have to go through this alone, Jihoon-ah. You know I'll always be here for you, okay?" He says as he places a kiss on the crown of Jihoon's head._

 

_Hearing this, Jihoon couldn't force back his tears and let it all out._

 

_It was silent–peaceful, even–the only thing heard in the room was the sobbing of a certain man and the soothing hum of another. No words were needed as the two finally got in terms, just being close to one another, the both of them knew that they would be okay._

 

_"Th-thank you f-for being there for me always, hyung," Jihoon looks up as he sniffles._

 

_Flashing a smile to him, Seungcheol chuckles as he ruffles the younger's hair, "Anytime, Ji. I'll always be here for you."_

 

It was at times like these were Jihoon felt hurt but still had the courage to have faith in his love and think...

 

_All of the members occupied themselves in their own little world as they took their break time at its fullest._

 

_Two men sat on the very corner of the room, isolated from all of them. The raven haired man was smiling a very big grin as he had his right arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, his left hand tracing the other's hair gently. The man beside him giggling softly as he listened to the whispers from the man beside him._

 

_"Stop it, Seungcheol!" the latter lands a playful hit on Seungcheol's chest as the man plays light kisses on his cheeks._

 

_"Aww~ but I know you like it, Jeonghan," the man chuckles as he peppers more kisses down the side of Jeonghan's face._

 

_One man sitting on a chair stared at the couple with empty eyes, he was used to this, used to see the couple unravelling themselves in front of everyone, in front of him. He was used to knowing that Seungcheol's advances towards him was just a brotherly act for how he thinks of him, a_ brother _. He was used to seeing and hearing all of these but it_ still hurt _._

 

_He feels his chest tightening, his throat having a lump as he had a hard time swallowing the pain he just wanted to let go._

 

_The first time he ever felt this pain was three months after their debut, Seungcheol came hand-in-hand with Jeonghan, smiles on their faces as they told everyone that they were together. Jihoon had to clap happily along with the other members, he just_ had _to. He had to show how happy he was for his friend._

 

_He remembers a part of him shatter inside when Seungcheol came to him, asking advices on how to court someone,  a tiny part in him wanted to believe that it was him, only to be shattered when he saw Seungcheol happily laughing beside another man. It hurt so much and he just wanted to stop loving him so much._

 

_The two men in the corner continues laughing and Jihoon felt a tear on the verge of slipping, then something happened, in between of the couple's laughing fit, Seungcheol looks up and locks eyes with Jihoon. And there he sees it, the man smiles at him, eyes curved in that eye-smile of his. Jihoon knew, he_ knew _that it didn't mean anything for Seungcheol, but he still can't help thinking that maybe,_ just maybe _, the man might like him too._

 

_He returns the smile to the man before seeing Seungcheol turn his head to his right and engage in a conversation again with Jeonghan, they giggle and next thing he knew, both of them were in a lip lock, smiles seen on their lips._

 

_Jihoon just chuckles quietly to himself, how stupid he was, there won't be a chance. It was just not meant to be._

 

Why... Just why...

 

Out of all the people here... Why did I have to fall in love with you?


End file.
